Only the Beginning
by MountianRain1913
Summary: Keyara Valent only wanted to help people so she was sent to Narnia to help Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stop the white Witch. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fic so please enjoy. Just wanted to let you know that my OC's name is Keyara, (key –are- a) and wanted to give you guys a heads up I will be making up lots of name's for specific characters and if the character's names are wrong, like if they actually do have names in the books and I just missed it, I am so sorry. I own nothing except my OCs. **

Only the Beginning

Prologue

Milwaukee, Wisconsin, has some of the most interesting sights, like the art museum that sits on the lake, or the one of many art sculptures that sit in the art district of Milwaukee, this place was also called home for many people. One among them was a young woman who had just turned eighteen. She was walking down a street of the art district, her jet black hair flowing though the warm breeze of summer, her bright blue eye's trained on The Summerfest grounds where she was to meet her friends. She jumped a little when she felt a tugging on her jacket , she turned to see a small boy no more than six , his bright green eye's added color to his pale thin face, while his brown hair mopped his head, his bagged clothes fell on his thin frame making him look smaller than he actually was. "ma'am, would it be too much to ask if you could get me a small amount of food, I have no money to repay you with but I'd be awfully grateful if you could" his southern accent surprised the young woman, but she had felt sorry for the child "where is your family?"she asked the child "they had died a long time ago, from a car wreck" he replied, his head dropped down as tears splashed down his dirty face "would you like to come with me to the Market?" "I would like to ma'am, but they don't allow homeless people let alone homeless kids in the Market" "will you wait here for me?" he nodded, and she took off to the market. She crossed the street to get to the market, but a distracted truck driver can change the fate of anyone, he killed the young woman on the impact.

But was she really dead...

**Note before I continue I wanted you to know that the rest of the story will be in Keyara's Prov Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Narnia

Chapter one

Welcome to Narnia!

_Am I dead? I don't feel dead_ .My eyes were still closed as I moved my hands around the snow …. Wait WHAT! SNOW IN JULY I must be dead. I opened my eyes to see 3 people staring at me and 2 beavers, wait, BEAVERS ,oh my gosh, I am going crazy. I sat up a little to see a snow covered forest, it's beauty was something to see, hanging from the trees was crystallized water that sparked like diamonds, the sky was grey but still light out from the bright snow, it was gently snowing all around me, my attention was drawn to the three people (who wore fur coats) that reminded me of Peter, Susan, and Lucy from Narnia. The only boy of the group, had dusty brown hair and grey blue eyes, the girl to the right of the boy (who looked like Susan), had raven hair that fell past her shoulders and grey blue eyes and the little girl to the left of the boy (who looked like Lucy), had brown hair that was cut around her shoulders and again grey blue eyes.

My attention was brought back to earth when someone had asked "do you think she knows where she is?" I looked to the three children who looked at me with wide eyes "no I don't think she does" no one was talking, so who are those voices? , I turned to the beaver's who looked like Mr. and Misses Beaver from Narnia. _Where the heck am I? _"Were I" I asked breaking the silence, "Well my dear, you're in Narnia" "WHAT!" I yelled not thinking before I said that _, I am a idiot_ , " I said you're in Narnia" ,_no I got that believe me, I got it _I thought . I must be dead ,Narnia isn't real , so to get myself out of this 'dream' I started to hit myself, and the only thing I succeed in doing is freaking everyone out , "what on Earth are you doing" Lucy asked me " I wished I knew" I replied quietly . I then proceeded to ask them their name's ,( to avoid suspicion) I then introduced myself and told them were I had come from, I felt like I should leave out what I knew about them and Narnia so I did.

I wondered what part of the book (and or movie) this was, I looked around,_ let's see; fur coats, no Edmund, Peter's sword isn't with him, beavers here, Father Christmas! _

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that some of the future chapters will be a bit longer **


	3. Chapter 3 Father Christmas

Chapter two

Father Christmas

In the distance we heard the jingle of bells, "it's the witch, she's caught up" misses. Beaver gasp " we've got to move now " Peter motioned his sister's up "but what about Keyara" Lucy pleaded , " can you walk" Peter demanded, "yeah" I replied as I tried to get up from the snow covered ground , key word tried, my body responded in hisses and angry bursts of pain "nope" I yelped . The 'witch' was getting closer by the minute. "Quick in here" Mr. Beaver yelled and pointed to a ditch, "Hurry "misses Beaver yelled. Mr. Beaver then ran back to me to see if he could help me get to the ditch, but I stopped him and told him to get to that ditch and that I'll be fine.

I heard the sled get closer and closer until I saw it stop in front of me. a tall plump man hopped out of the sled and their he was Father Christmas, he looked jolly and excited, his long white beard made him look more and more like Santa except for the fact that he was wearing red robes instead of a suit and ropes instead of a buckle, didn't have the hat or the glasses, but had the same jolly appearance. Mr. Beaver ran up to the jolly man and some words were exchanged between the two (I was too far to hear) then Mr. Beaver ran off to get the others. Father Christmas came to me and kneeled down to look into my eyes "Keyara Valent " he began " Aslan has told me much about you and your great adventure's that are soon to come…" before he could finish the pevensnies came out of the ditch and walked over to us , Lucy looked thrilled at the sight of Father Christmas , "merry Christmas sir" she announced "it certainly is Lucy now that you have arrived" "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia" Susan asked "no, there hasn't been for long long time but the hope you have brought your majesties is finally starting to weaken the witch's power" he proclaimed " though I still say you could do with these" he stated as he pulled out his big red sack "presents" Lucy exclaimed, he then turned to me with a grey blanket in his hands and kneeled down to me "Aslan has told me to give this to you…" he unrolled the blanket and pulled out a blue crystal that was attached to a long black cord, he then placed it around my neck and instantly I could walk and move without pain" He has told me that it will heal you from the injuries that you have and will heal other's as well" "thank you" I whispered as I got up and tucked the necklace in my soaked shirt, he then proceeded to place the grey blanket around me witch warmed me instantly. Father Christmas then went back into his sack and pulled out a few things and moved to Lucy " the juice of the fire flower will cure any injury" he handed her the cordial " and though I hope you'll never have to use it" he gave her the dagger "thank you sir, I think I could be brave enough" "I'm sure you could, battles are ugly affairs" he then went back to his sack giving Lucy time to examine what he had just given her " Susan" he called and Susan walked to him " trust in this bow and it will not easily miss" he handed her the bow and a quiver full of red feathered arrows " what happened to battles are ugly affairs?" she asked causing him to chuckle a bit " although you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this horn and where ever you are help will come " he handed her the horn of ivory "thanks" she whispered, then once again went back to his sack and came out with Peter's sword and shield " Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand" he handed him the shield and sword, Peter then proceed to remove the sword from the sheath and exam the sword ,movies nor books could really tell you what the sword really looked like , it's blade shined in the light the snow produced making it glow as the gold letters written in Narnian, shined like Aslan's mane. "thank you sir" Peter said as he examined his sword " now these are tools not toys, bear them well and wisely" Peter then put his sword back in his sheath "now… I must be off, winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years" he laughed. Father Christmas removed his red sack from the snow covered ground and placed it back on his sled, he then mounted the sled then turned to us and proclaimed "long live Aslan" and he took off.

When Father Christmas was out of earshot Lucy turned to her older sister "told you he was real", Susan glared at her sister. "He said winter was almost over" Peter said "you know what that means, no more ice"!

**I would love to hear some reviews about how my writing is and if there is anything I need to improve on or if there is anything I am missing, please let me know **


	4. Chapter 4 The River

Chapter Three

The River

We ran as fast as we could to the river, but it wasn't fast enough because in the distance of this snow covered forest we heard our enemy howl. We had finally gotten to the 'frozen' river but the howl of the enemy was getting closer. Against the hill we stood on, was a narrow pathway that lead to the thawing river, as uncertainly filled our eyes , the pack of wolves got closer, "we need to cross now" Peter told us while grabbing Lucy's hand " don't beaver's make dams?" Lucy asked "I'm not that fast dear" he replied , "come on" Peter rushed " don't have to tell me twice" I told him "wait, will we just think about this for a minute" Susan asked " we don't have a minute" Peter argued "I'm just trying to be realistic" " no your just trying to be smart as usual" Peter said to Susan as he grabbed Lucy and ran down the narrow pathway to the thawing river.

We hastily made our way to the river, when we reached the end of the narrow pathway we stopped at the edge of the iced river, we were hesitant to walk across the thawing river, as any person would be, _watching massive ice chunks float away was not encouraging at all but we have to do this, we'll be fine…I think._

Peter moved to take the first step but then had quickly removed his foot as the ice cracked sending water spiraling upwards. " wait maybe I should go first" Mr. Beaver suggested as he walked out unto the icy river, hitting his tail against the ice checking to make sure the ice was safe to walk on. Misses. Beaver finally broke the tension rising silence "you've been sneaking second helpings haven't you" she laughed "well you ever know which meals' goanna be your last, especially with your cooking" he sighed. Misses. Beaver then followed Mr. Beaver by checking the ice for us. Peter then started to move to the ice with Lucy, then Susan, then me. I watched the ice break under my feet causing my focus to be completely on the ice but I was soon snapped out of it when I heard Lucy's Shriek, I looked up to see if everything was ok and was relieved when it was.

Morgrim and his bandits of buffoons popped out of nowhere and just like that, we were surrounded, Mr. Beaver tried to attack one of the wolves and was unsuccessful when the wolf piled on top of him. Peter drew his sword to threaten Morgrim and his pack but failed as it was very clear that he did not know what to do with it. "Put that down boy, someone could get hurt" Morgrim threatened "yeah you" I replied quietly, but he still heard me "WHAT!" he barked (no pun intended) "you heard me" I snapped _I am an idiot, can't keep my mouth shut for nothing._" Another human" he sounded disgusted, can't say I wasn't disgusted with him too, but he was just soo cute, like a little puppy, but evil. "My queen will love to hear this" I wanted to reply but I decided against it because it would be really rude and I don't want to say it so I ignored him witch made him even madder. The river was thawing quickly and so was the waterfall! "Peter" Lucy screamed, Peter's eyes widened when he saw the waterfall, it was about to collapse on us, he looked everywhere for a way out and found one, he dug his sword in the ice and yelled for everyone to hold onto him. The waterfall burst into the ice patch that we had stood on drowning us in water, the only thing I can ever say on the matter is that the water was freezing, oh my gosh was it cold, anyway, we emerged from the icy water on our 'ice raft' that was being pushed by Mr. and Misses Beaver to the banks of the river. We crawled out of the river unto the banks and realized Lucy was gone!

**Sorry again for the short chapters hope you guys like it so far. **


	5. Chapter 5 Spring is Here

Chapter four

Spring is here

Everyone was calling out for Lucy hoping to hear the little voice call back, panic was in everyone's eyes as we called for her but was quickly relived when we heard her," has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy called out. Peter ran up to Lucy with her coat in his hand and placed it on her. " I don't think we'll be needing those coats anymore" misses beaver stated as she walked towered the blossoming tree, the snow had started to magically melt showing the beginning of spring, the little tree was blooming the most beautiful pink flowers I had ever seen. We didn't even need the coats (or in my case blanket) anymore, because the weather had started to get miraculously warmer, we had left our soaking wet coats and my blanket hanging on a tree. Every second we walked, the snow kept melting and the trees kept blooming, soon there was no snow left except for the little patches and all the trees were in full bloom. I tried to take in all I could of Narnia, no artist or picture could show the beauty of Narnia's spring, bird's sung, the trees danced, bees buzzed, and peace flooded over the land.

It was just after dawn when we stopped for camp. I slept in a tree leaving everyone else to sleep on the ground, I don't really know what it is with me and trees but up here I feel free and safe like nothing can touch me. Mr. beaver said that Aslan's camp was just over that 'small' hill and that we should all get rest for tomorrow's meet and greet with Aslan, in which I was freaking out about because like who doesn't want to meet Aslan, I am so excited about meeting him I could probably stay awake all night but my body told me I need to sleep. I soon drifted off into sleep's arms.

**Sorry for the short chapters, I am working on trying to make them longer but ya never know. But please write reviews, love reading them and please enjoy the rest of the story **


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Aslan

Chapter Five

Meeting Aslan

My favorite part of the book's and movie was the part where the Pevensies meet Aslan, I always wished I was there with them meeting Aslan for myself, I just always loved Aslan. Goosebumps ran through my body as we neared Aslan's camp, thoughts like _what will He be like? And what should I say? _Entered my mind. Around noon we had arrived at the entrance to Aslan's camp, red and gold soon filled my eye sight and horns filled my ears when we entered , I looked around to see creatures I never knew existed , centaurs, dwarfs, dryads, fawns, the list just kept going on. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked looking at all of the creatures, "maybe they think you look funny" Lucy replied which earned a laugh from Peter and I, and the look on Susan's face just made the joke even better.

We stopped at the tent at the end of camp to see Orus the centaur standing by Aslan's tent. Peter Removed his sword out of his sheath and held it up ( very awkwardly) and said " we have come to see Aslan" distant murmurs were quickly quieted when rustling came from Aslan's tent and like dominos they fell to their knees bowing before the great Lion. I quickly followed suit earning weird looks from the Pevensiens, but my eyes had darted towards the greenest grass I had ever seen. And that's when I felt the presents of Aslan wash over me, I had never in my life felt so much love and peace it was completely amazing, I felt like I couldn't even move because I was in so much awe. "rise Peter son of Adam, Susan, Lucy, and Keyara daughters of Eve and Beavers you have my thanks but where is the fifth" we had all risen and that's when I saw Aslan, he was so strong, peaceful and beautiful I didn't know what to do with myself, I wanted to dance, cry, sing, and run all at the same time, so many emotions running through me, I stood there completely unable to freaking move, I was way too excited for my own good. "I'm afraid that's why we're here ….. our brother has been captured by the white witch" Peter told Aslan "what, how could this be" " he betrayed them your majesty" Mr. Beaver informed Aslan " then he has betrayed us all" Orus harshly said "peace Orus, there must be an explanation" Aslan said eying the three Pevesiens "well, it was my fault, I was too hard on him" "we all were" Susan comforted Peter "please sir he's our brother" Lucy pleaded " I know dear one, but that just makes the betrayal all the worse" Aslan told her as sadness soon claimed his eyes, Lucy sighed and I put my arm around Lucy to comfort her and whispered " don't worry Lucy, Aslan will get him back, you just have got to have faith" I smiled and she nodded warily but I could tell she took my words into her mind. "dryads, please take the daughters of Eve up to their tents and bring them new clothes" Aslan told the dryads, they nodded and took us to our tents wear they washed us and changed us into new clothes.

**I hope you guys like it so far and please let me know if you like the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7 Talk with Aslan

Chapter Six

Talk With Aslan

The dress that I was changed into was detailed in blue and silver witched matched my eyes and smoothed my small frame. The dress felt like it was made for me, it was soft, I could move in it, and it felt like nothing, the fabric was so soft and delicate I wondered how this could even be possible but then again this is Narnia. "Keyara, Orus wishes to see you" Anta called to me, she was one of the Dryads that helped me with my dress, I nodded and Orus entered. "Aslan wishes to see you, Keyara", I nodded in thanks and left for Aslan's tent.

I had gotten to Aslan's tent in time to see him walking out, I bowed my head to Aslan witch he returned, "You wanted to see me, your Majesty?" I asked, "Yes dear one, will you walk with me?" I nodded and off we went.

"I assume that you must have some questions for me" "well your majesty, why am I here?" "When you were young you prayed a prayer to the Father asking him to send you somewhere so you could help and save people in His name, He has answered your prayer by sending you here, you are here to help Narnia and save its people." Aslan explained, "Father Christmas told me that I'll have many adventures what did he mean?" "dear one, I cannot tell you what lies ahead for you, but I must say that what does lie ahead will test your faith, so you must be strong and trust in me, keep me with you and no evil will stand in your way" I pulled out my crystal that somehow had gotten tucked into my dress and asked "this crystal that I wear, how did it heal me so fast and how will it heal others?" "That crystal was made for you to heal others as yourself, you will soon find out how it will work but in time, dear one. I cannot tell you were the crystal has come from but it can only be worn by you, for it is my gift to you, when it was put around your neck, it was bonding itself to you, healing your wounds so that it may heal future ones" he replied "may I ever tell them where I come from, and what I know?" "in time, but you must be patient you will know when the time is right, it is time for you to return to your tent, for you have been traveling for days" " may I ask you one more question" "of course" "will I ever return home?" "at some time, dear one, but not for a while, you will travel though many dangers before you return to your world…now go and get some rest, you will need your strength and may peace be with you while you rest" Aslan replied softly "thank you your majesty, and may peace be with you also" I smiled "you may call me Aslan if you wish" "thank you, Aslan" I bowed my head and excused myself. I arrived at my tent only to crash on my 'bed' and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Hope you guys like this story so far **


	8. Chapter 8 Edmund's Return

Chapter Seven

Edmund's Return

I awoke to the sound of Susan's horn blasting in the distance; I knew I must have over slept. I ran towards the sound of Susan's horn, Peter was already there trying to fight off his sisters attackers, Aslan and the Calvary (lead by Orus) had finally appeared to help Peter, Aslan caught one of the wolves to allow Peter to focus on Morgrim. Morgrim was walking around Peter as if he were mocking him, "you may think you're a king ….. but you're about to die like dog" Morgrim jumped on Peter killing himself "Peter" Susan and Lucy screamed for their brother who they thought were dead. They pushed over the dead Morgrim from their brother to find him alive and unharmed. Aslan removed his paw from the wolf allowing him to escape "After him…he will lead you to weapons" Aslan commanded his 'Calvary', Orus nodded and led the elite after the other wolf. Aslan turned to the three Pevensiens "Peter, clean your sword". Peter cleaned his sword from the blood of the wolf at the river which we stood by and he gently stabbed it into the ground, Aslan placed him paw on one shoulder then the other "Sir Peter Wolfs-bane Knight of Narnia" Aslan proclaimed, thrilled wasn't the right word for the way he was probably feeling right know more on the lines of excited and bewildered at what just happened.

Aslan had left the three children alone to talk or whatever and he came over to me, "Keyara, would you please join me at the weapons smith?" I nodded and we left for the smith. We had arrived at the smith, before we entered Aslan pulled me aside "Keyara, you must chose wisely, for the weapon that you chose now, will remain with you for all your adventures, it will be faithful to you and never leave your side" "Thank you, Aslan" I replied and headed into the tent. Aslan had assigned Axlandra (a centaur) to help me with my weapon. Axlandra had me try out several different weapons before we could choose something. It became very clear that I stuck with a bows and axes, I can't pick up maces, and great swords are too big so we decided on a sword and that's where I found it, my sword was made of silver and the handle of ivory with sapphires in crested on the handle, the blade was 2ft long, with the handle it added about ½ of a foot, inscribed in blue were the words written in Narnian; _with this sword I shall defeat all evil in the Lord's great name._ Somehow I am able to speak Narnian but I don't know why, that's something I'll have to ask Aslan. Alexandra also had given me a matching dagger to go with my sword and told me that the blade will stay as sharp as it is now, forever, and that it was crafted by the same dwarf that crafted Peter's sword so technically saying I have the same sword as Peter, she also said that no one had ever been able to even use it, and said that the sword picks the one who will wield it. Axlandra told me to come back early tomorrow morning so she can train me on how to use my sword and dagger quickly and gracefully without killing an ally. I also ran into a black panther whose name was Darius and he told me he could help me on stealth to use in battle or just whenever.

I had gone to my tent to read a book that was given to me by Orus, it was a humor book called _**'Is Man a Myth?'**_, I have never read something like this before, I mean it's one thing to read a myth book on something else, but when you read it about yourself it just makes you laugh _like really that's how you view us _or_ what the heck kind of book is this?_ Anyway, I walked out of my tent to get some fresh air and that's when I saw the little boy I know to be Edmund.

I walked over to the reunited family and with a bright smile I said "hello" to Edmund who returned me with a shy smile, "Ed this is Keyara, Keyara this is my brother Edmund", "how are you feeling?" I asked noticing his cuts and bruises on his small pale face, "honestly, a little tired" he replied " go and get some rest then" Peter demanded and motioned towered the boy's tent, "and Ed, try not to wander off", Edmund replied with a devious grin and walked off to the boy's tent.

The next day I went off to the training grounds in the camp to begin my lessons with Axlandra, I must say that I was horrible at it before (I have to cuts to prove it) but before dinner time I was a lot better, I mean if you would have seen me before you would think I would kill everyone but the enemy but now I am better, not that great, but better. She taught me how to spin and slash, flip and stab, flip my sword in my hand, and somehow fight gracefully, she turned it into an art form in a way, it was like dancing. We worked on throwing my dagger and several other weapons, and I never knew how bad I sucked at throwing things until now, I really suck at it. After dinner Darius would teach me on stealth and speed. The first thing I had to do was try to sneak up on him (which is not easy cause he's a cat and they have excellent hearing) so he knew what he was working with, I almost got him to jump, if I wasn't breathing so hard, anyway, tomorrow he told me we would work on speed and how to control my breathing, woo hoo.

I thanked Darius and Axlandra for the lessons and returned to my tent, (I got my own tent for some unknown reason) and I heard Lucy and Susan laughing and seeming like they were having a good time, they reminded me of my brother and I when we used to have a good time but then something happened to him and I never saw him again. They must have heard me walking towered my tent because they turned off their lamps and crawled in to their beds. Without the light from their lamps I couldn't see but somehow (God only knows how) I made it to my bed without killing myself. I crawled under the covers and let my dreams take flight.

**Yay I wrote a longer chapter hope you guys like it so far **


	9. Chapter 9 Aslan's Sacrfice

Chapter eight

Aslan's Sacrifice

I was out training with Axlandra when misses Beaver came running to us, "Keyara, the white Witch is coming to have a meeting with Aslan, come on", and Misses Beaver rushed. Axlandra grabbed me and put me on her 'back' and we galloped back to the camp.

I removed myself from Axlandra's back and hopped down next to Edmund. The white Witch and finally come, anger and sadness, so swept over me removing the peace and happiness that I had felt before her arrival, "make way, for Jadis queen of Narnia" her dwarfs yelled out, and then I saw her, Jadis was very pale and tall I mean VERY tall, her beauty is something unreal I can't really even explain it.

Her 'throne' was set down unto the ground allowing her to get up and walk to Aslan's tent where he now stood, she seemed very afraid of him I almost laughed but I held my tongue. "you have a traitor in your mitts Aslan" _was that a question or what _" his offence was not against you" "have you forgotten the laws in which Narnia was built" " do not sight the deep magic to me Witch I was there when it was written" Aslan growled

"well then you should know that every traitor belongs to me, his blood is my property" at this Peter drew his sword "try and take him then" Peter shouted, "do you think that mere force will deny me my right, little king" she said as turned towards us and saw me. "Is this the 'other' human" she asked motioning towered me, "this is not about Keyara, now tell me Witch why have you come" Aslan calmly asked,

"I have come here to clam my blood, all of Narnia will be over turned and parish in fire and water that boy will die on the stone table as is tradition" Jadis announced and pointed to Edmund, "you dare not refuse me" Jadis proclaimed in triumph, "come inside we will talk quietly" Aslan said in his soft voice, Jadis moved into his tent.

I felt like they had been talking for hours, by this time everyone was sitting on the grass just waiting. Aslan's tent flapped open, we all stood up, "she has renounced her clamed on the son of Adam's blood" Aslan announced as she walked past us giving Edmund a glare and back to her 'throne' she stopped and turned back to Aslan, "how do I know that your promise will be kept" Jadis sapped at Aslan, Aslan roared and she fell back into her chair.

Everyone cheered at the fact that they knew their future king is safe, I was glad that he is safe but I knew that Aslan would suffer tears fell down my cheeks at the thought of what is to happen, peace once again filled me when the evil queen left.

_I've got to talk with Aslan before he leaves_, I wandered around the camp to find Aslan, cheers flooded all around the camp for their king who is safe from the White Witch, if only they knew the price.

I found Aslan walking to the edge of camp, "Aslan" I called to him, he turned to me his eyes were full of sadness that could break even the coldest of hearts, "yes Keyara" Aslan asked softly, "may I walk with you?" I asked, he sighed "dear one you must remain here, to help Narnia in the battle that is to come", tears finally came down my cheeks "but I want to come with you" I cried, "keyara you must stay, Peter will need all the help he can receive to save Narnia", "but I'll miss you" 'I know dear one but we will meet again, you must never lose hope" Aslan replied,

"May I hug you?" I asked, he smiled (however lions smile)"of course" he replied, and I buried myself into Aslan's soft mane, his mane comforted me and peace overwhelmed me, his mane was as soft as a lamb's ear, he filled me with courage that I never knew I had. I removed myself from Aslan's mane with a renewed strength in me, my tears dried in his mane. I stood up "thank you" I whispered to him, he smiled "now go and rest child, you will need your strength for what is to come" I nodded and left for my tent with my newfound strength.

**Woo hoo another chapter!**


End file.
